Any One of Us
by ElandiliAvadiel
Summary: Harriet does not want to be rich. She feels out of place with her family and their kind. During a party, she runs into a Newsie pretending to be wealthy. Who's got it better? The street rat with a family,or the royalty who can buy the world, but not love
1. Chapter 1

_Any One of Us_

_Chapter One._

_Disclaimer: Yes, you caught me. I'm keeping all the Newsies hostage under my bed and I don't plan to ever release them to the public. Mine, all mine. Really now.. I own nothing, the newsies aren't mine, I'm not making any money and I can assure you this is just for fun. Anyone you don't recognize belongs to me however, but I'm easygoing and will share! As always, please send me feedback, any feedback! But please, no flames. _

"Harriet! Where are you child? Harriet!"

_I need a new name. My current one has been used far too many times. _

"Harriet Agnes Jameson, don't make me tell you again.."

"I'm coming Helen, please relax. Don't pass out."

"If I do, it's only from making sure you stay good and proper where you belong. Now where were you child?"

_Child. I guess that's all I'll ever be to the world. As it happens, I'm 17, hardly a child. Not quite a grown up woman, but hardly totting along in a diaper. _

"I was with Nellie. And we were having quite a lovely ride before- well it doesn't matter anyway. I think we both had enough for right now."

Nellie is my mother's horse. Well, I mean mine I guess. She hardly ever goes riding anymore, ever since we left Manhattan for New Jersey, she hardly goes anywhere. She's not even thrilled with teaching anymore, instead She's quite content to mope around the house claiming she feels so out of touch and begging my father to install a telephone. My father refuses though; he believes if we did have one, my mother would spend all day on the couch cackling with the other hens.

"Get in the house young lady, if your mother catches you in those clothes"

"What's wrong with them? They are clothes, are they not?"

Helen glanced at me from head to toe. Even though she has taken care of me since I was nine months old, she was still afraid of going up against my mother in terms of clothes. "Yes, they are clothes. However, pants and boots will not do. Now run along and go get dressed in your proper clothes. You must attend a gathering with your family tonight. I've laid out that red dress for you to wear"

_Great. Joy. Just what I've been longing to do._

Trudging upstairs was the longest walk ever. Not only did it feel like I was walking to my grave, it also felt like the last shower of the day, on a Sunday night at the end of summer vacation. Useless and depressing.

"Where you out riding that horse again?"

The annoying voice of Joshua, my older but not much wiser brother.

"Yes."

"That's stupid you know, papa thinks there's no point to keep her around. We might end up selling her."

"Why are you such a creep?"

"Why are you such a nut-case?"

"Creep!"

"Nutcase!"

Had I been paying attention behind me, I would have seen Helen's figure approaching, wooden spoon up. Then, it wouldn't have been much of a surprise when she hit me with it.

"Harriet, be a lady!"

Josh snickered and I stuck my tongue out at him crossing my eyes. He did it back.

"That's enough, the both of you. I won't have any pink flesh that is not already on the outside of your body in public view. Both of you go get ready right this instant. Now move!"

_We never had this trouble in Manhattan. _

_ XXX_

The party was a blur. Not only did it take us forever to get there, but I've never seen so many money hungry, power hungry, or just plain boring people in my entire life. To keep occupied on the ride over to Manhattan's Irving Hall, I tried to pick out the ugliest person in each group. It was very hard, as I had so many people to pick from. From the atmosphere in the building, you could easily tell that this was an "adult party" where children were only tolerated out of respect to the true adults. The ladies had on their Sunday best gowns, bonnets, those without bonnets wore fancy up-do's with glittering clips and bobby pins. The men were all dressed in their tuxedos. I sat in a seat in the back of the theatre and thought about how much easier it was to be a man than a woman; if for nothing than it's easier to get dressed up in one outfit. I had no more ugly people to pick out, so I watched Josh in hopes of gaining some blackmail. He was chasing around a young woman in a green dress offering a free medical exam; claiming to be a doctor.

_Ugh what scum that is in my family, _I thought jumping up to look for the poor girl. Normally, I would have minded my own business, but I couldn't take a chance that word would spread and I would soon be seen in the same light as my family.

Finding the girl seemed to be more difficult then I imagined. I mingled my way backstage and started opening every door I could find. Each had a different purpose, but each was empty and was unable to aid me in my search.

I couldn't have imagined it could I? Could I have been so bored I dreamed up this imaginary girl so I would have a companion to talk to? Impossible.

"Oh Medda, it was awful. Theyse were snooty and hoity toity an' I can't see what ever made me woish I'se was one of 'em."

Who is Medda? Better yet, who was snooty and hoity toity? And more important, I've never heard such bad English and grammar in my life. Who was it that was in there?


	2. Chapter 2

_Any One of Us_

_Chapter Two_

_Disclaimer: Yes, you caught me. I'm keeping all the Newsies hostage under my bed and I don't plan to ever release them to the public. Mine, all mine. Really now.. I own nothing, the newsies aren't mine, I'm not making any money and I can assure you this is just for fun. Anyone you don't recognize belongs to me however, but I'm easygoing and will share! As always, please send me feedback, any feedback! But please, no flames. _

"Who is Medda? Better yet, who was snooty and hoity toity? And more important, I've never heard such bad English and grammar in my life. Who was it that was in there??"

XXX

_Don't interfere, don't interfere…Awe who am I kidding? _"Excuse me!"

Two heads turned in my direction. One was the girl that I followed in this direction, the other was an older lady, maybe her mother. "Excuse me," I said again, in a gentler tone, "We're not all that bad. Some of us couldn't care less about how much money we made during the week."

"Youse would if youse lived day by day" the younger one said. I was going to ignore that, I came to try to be nice, not start an argument. "I am sorry for coming in like this, but I saw my brother bothering you with his free doctor exam routine and I wanted to find you and apologize for his behavior."

"Why didn't he joist come apalahgize to me 'imself?"

"Because he's a stubborn dork."

A smile. Alright, I was getting somewhere.

"I'm Harriet," I said, offering my hand to the new girl. "Amelia, but everyone calls me Roller. Dis oddur lady, she's Medda, the Swedish Meadowlark. Medda also owns da joint."

"A pleasure Medda, I will have to come by one day and see you perform."

"Ooh yes, please do, best seats in the house."

"So, um Roller, where are you from?"

"Youse means why don't I tawk like you?"

"I did not say that." I began, if there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was someone putting words in my mouth, especially when those words could easily start problems.

"Youse don't have to, I'se can see it written all ovah your face. Well, I'se a newsie."

"A what-sie?"

"Newsie. We hold dis town togedda. Without Newsies, nobody knows nothing. If it wasn't for us, you richies wouldn't have a clue as at whoit's goin on in da woriold."

"What is it exactly that you do?"

"Sell the papes Mrs."

"You sell newspapers? Oh and it's still Miss I'm afraid. No man yet. I'm sorry you have to work so hard for such very little pay. That must be terrible."

"Aw it's awlright. The 'ard days, the long nights, well you get used to 'em. Besides, we's as free as fishes, and it beats the crap oudda working in a factory."

_Makes sense, I guess. _

"Rollah, Rollah, come quick. We's needs your help. Morris is 'ccusing Mush at making a pass at his goil, it's gonna be a soaking like nevah before. Come on!"

"Whoa Kelly, have some manners, can't you see we's in the presence of royalty?" Roller chastised, gesturing to me. I shrugged my shoulders innocently, after all, my position wasn't my fault.

"Pleased to Meetcha Miss, now if you'll excuse us" Jack trailed off, trying to pull Roller up by her sleeve. "Awlsright, let me get changed foist."

"Is everything alright? Do you need some help?"

Jack slipped his cowboy hat down to his back and stared. Amazed that a rich girl would offer and even want to help him. Or actually talk to him with words other than "street rat."

"No's thank you Miss, I don't want anyting at happen to ya. Well I mean, it could get rough, and well you'se a goil and you'se pretty and it could get rough."

"Jack? That was your name right?"

He nodded.

"Well, Jack I think you already said it could get rough." I said with a hint of a smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Roller, dressed back in street clothes, fancy dress thrown to the side.

"Tomorrow Richy, we'll tawk more tomorrow."

"But I'm only here for tonight, for this event. Then I'm back to New Jersey!"

"Don't let it happhen, show up again tomorrah. Oh, yeahs, please."

_Ugh, well this would be interesting. _"Where?"

"Go to Tibby's. Local newsie hangohut. At 2."

"Alright."

_What did she want with me? What did I do? Or better yet, what didn't I do? Who were Morris and Mush? What did 'soak' mean? And wow, did Jack really think I was pretty? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Any One of Us_

_Chapter Three_

_Disclaimer: Yes, you caught me. I'm keeping all the Newsies hostage under my bed and I don't plan to ever release them to the public. Mine, all mine. Really now.. I own nothing, the newsies aren't mine, I'm not making any money and I can assure you this is just for fun. Anyone you don't recognize belongs to me however, but I'm easygoing and will share! As always, please send me feedback, any feedback! But please, no flames. _

_What did she want with me? What did I do? Or better yet, what didn't I do? Who were Morris and Mush? What did 'soak' mean? And wow, did Jack really think I was pretty? _

The way I saw it, I had two options. Number One, go back to the party and forget everything I saw and heard until tomorrow, or option two, satisfy my damn curiosity and go see for myself what exactly the newsies were talking about.

"This is crazy, me go to track down kids I don't even know. They could rob me blind and leave me for dead."

_No, not Jack_ my heart screamed. _He's a good man, just caught up in some hard times._

"They're all 'good men caught up in some hard times' " I replied. Now I was officially going crazy. Talking to my heart, out loud. "Alright, fine. You win, you always win. I'll go find them."

Praying no one would miss me, I wormed my way back through the 'adults', now getting louder with the flowing wine and champagne. It's quite funny to see men exaggerate and show off while sober, but it's a completely different story to watch their feathers get ruffled while under the influence.

Handing my ticket to the door manager, my coat was retrieved and I stepped outside into the cold. For once, I was grateful for a coat. Sweet Jesus that went so smooth! This was going to be easy.

"Hello doll face."

_Almost. _

"Hello."

"What's a beautiful thing like you doing 'round these parts?"

"Visiting." It wasn't completely a lie.

"What's your name baby?"

Ugh this guy would not quit. Couldn't he tell by the short one word sentences that I was completely not interested?

"It's H-Alice. My name is Alice."

"I'se Oscar Delancey, an' this is my brother Morris. We'se sort of big deals 'round here."

Delancey. That name again. Sure they were slime, I could tell that already, but they didn't look all that tough and menacing.

"Well, maybe you can help me."

"Sure thing doll"

"Can either of you tell me where the newsies may live?"

Oscar and Morris exchanged glances. This girl could be their way of de-moralizing the men once and for all.

"Why? Someone do something to ya?"

"Well, no. Not exactly, I'm just looking."

"Listen kid, ya don't wanna get involved with no newsie. Theys don't care 'bout nobody but themselves and their best interest. Alls you'll be is anudder pretty face for dem to show off. Dat's who we'se deal with, every day tryin to keep dem in line."

"I'm sure you are exaggerating just a bit. No one can be that bad."

Oscar's eyes flashed, "You accusing me of lying!?"

"No, I just don't believe you." _Smart kid, real smart_.

"Oh yeah? Is dat so? Well you just come along with us little missy, we'se show ya firsthand." Oscar nodded at his brother and they both picked me up by an arm and started walking.

Dragging my feet on the ground behind me, and trying to rip my arms out of their grasp I tried to decline, as politely as I could. When that didn't work, I had no choice but to use force. I'd go for Morris first, he seemed like the dumber one, only hanging around to do what his brother said.

"I believe you didn't hear me," I yipped, kicking Morris in the back of the kneecap, "I do not want to go!" as hoped, Morris fell and Oscar's attention on me waned as he took a double take over his brother. "Shouldn't have done that kiddo, now we'se gonna have to soak ya."

_Oooh so that's it. Soak, like hurt me, right? I couldn't let that happen, I'd never be able to explain it. Ok think fast, think fast._

"Ah blow it out your snot trap," I said dashing off in the other direction. Morris jumped to attention ready for the chase if Oscar so commanded, but was held back. "Relax Morris, she was looking for da newsies. We'se knows exactly where she's going."

Run, run, run, that was all I knew how to do at that present moment. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't stop. This shouldn't be that hard, Manhattan is my home but before now how often did I run around looking for a newsie on purpose? Only now did it dawn on me what I had done. Most likely I made enemies with some dangerous, corrupt people, I was without an escort, and it was now dark and cold. Kicking a pebble, I pulled up my collar and leaned against a wall to study my surroundings.

_Tibby's.. isn't that where I'm supposed to go tomorrow? The hangout? I wonder if they have any food…_

Settling into a booth in a corner of the room, I went back to my old habit of people watching. At that point, I didn't care if all they had left was horse poo, I was starving! I ordered a roast beef sandwhich and a glass of water and tried to figure out what exactly I was going to do with myself.

"Ey Jacky boy, woird on da street is youse become friends wit a reals classy lady today at Medda's," a boy laughed. Looking up to find the voice, it's owner had bright blonde hair and a cheerful smile that could melt the coldest heart.

"Dats only half right Blink, you'se right, she's real classy and rewl beautiful but I'se don't know if we'se exactly 'friends' "

By now I was completely interested. It's always been a downfall of mine, my nosiness. Or 'curiosity' as it's nicely put. Who met who? Where was I? And why didn't I hear anything sooner?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very Very Special thanks goes out to BOOK LOVER 7 for being my first reviewer. You made my night and I hope you continue to like what I have to offer.

Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

_Any One of Us_

_Chapter Four_

_Disclaimer: Yes, you caught me. I'm keeping all the Newsies hostage under my bed and I don't plan to ever release them to the public. Mine, all mine. Really now.. I own nothing, the newsies aren't mine, I'm not making any money and I can assure you this is just for fun. Anyone you don't recognize belongs to me however, but I'm easygoing and will share! As always, please send me feedback, any feedback! But please, no flames. _

**By now I was completely interested. It's always been a downfall of mine, my nosiness. Or 'curiosity' as it's nicely put. Who met who? Where was I? And why didn't I hear anything sooner?**

"So tell us Cowboy! Come on, don't keep all the details to you'self. Let's 'ear 'em. Who was she?" asked another boy with slicked black hair and a striped vest.

_Do these boys live off one another's experiences? _I'd never grown up with the sharing of personal information like this. When someone I knew had a courting we never asked by ourselves, if it was going to be out in the open, the girl brought it up herself.

"Well, she's gots blonde hair, just below 'er shoulders. So bright it shines like gold, and da deepest green eyes on dis side of da world wit just a tiny hint of brown. I only saws her for a second, but we was on the same page."

"Wow Jack, that's deep. It's beautiful," a boy with brown, curly hair said, and the others whooped and hollered in agreement.

"Hey, does anyone else think that goil matches da discription?" another boy with a gray hat spoke up, guestering to me.

_Oh Crap, focus on something else and don't look anyone in the eye._

Jack turned around and his eyes brightened immediately. "Heys you, come join us. We's was just talking about you."

_No kidding Jack, I heard you. _

"Oh no.. I don't think so."

He stood up and crossed over the room sitting across from me. The other newsies sat silent, watching to see what would happen. I felt like handing each of them popcorn. "Then I'll come at you."

What was the matter with me? Yes he was sweet, and yes he's been nothing but nice to me, but I don't know. What was I afraid of? Thousands of thoughts tossed and turned inside my brain and threatened to come out until Jack led me away from it all, outside in the fresh air. He led me up a fire escape and we perched on the roof of a building overlooking the city. "Dis is my favorite place in da whole wide world. Well, besides Santa Fe of course."

"What's in Santa Fe?"

"Oh my family. Looking for a ranch, when they find the perfect one, dey'll send for me. Anyways, are youse gonna tell me what's da mattah or do I have to resort to odduh ways."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The one time I could finally tell someone what was on my mind at that very moment, I didn't have a thing to say!

"Look, I'se sorry. I'm talking too much, I didn't mean to push you'se. Talk when you're ready."

"Jack," I said slowly, "I can't stay down here forever. I have to get it out now or it'll be too late."

"Stay here, with me. I means with us. Roller could use anudder goil leadah."

"I don't know the first thing about selling newspapers."

"So we'se teach ya. Believe me, if Davey can lern, so's can you. Der's nothing to it."

"I'd have to think about it."

"Dat's fine, fink about it, but can we do somefing foirst?"

"Alright."

"I neveah got a chance to ask you'se at the party, but would you'se dance wif me?"

"Here?"

"As good a place as any."

"No music." Damn it all. Damn it all to hell and back. This had to be sarcasm on the part of the Heavens.

"I'se can sing."

"Well, alright. Yes, Jack I would be honored to dance with you."

Offering a small bow and me a polite curtsey, we started dancing in our own little world beyond the moon, beyond the stars, to a place where nobody else existed.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance  
Given half a chance  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes  
I have been blind_

Jack tightened his arm around my waist and laid his forehead against mine. He had to bend down quite a bit to make it work, but he managed, and didn't have to move his hands down lower either.

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

Has he been what I've been looking for during the past 17 years? At this moment, the answer was a bright and shiny yes, but I've rushed into things before and they've turned out less than happy.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

_I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
My lady in red  
I love you_

During the dance, I have to admit I did imagine us as real, true royalty. Only difference that this royalty was a love match, nothing was arranged. Did this mean I loved him? Possibly. The song ended with me in a curtsey to the ground and him standing tall holding my hand. He smiled warmly and my heart skipped a beat. Okay, if I didn't love him, I sure had a crush.

"Ey, love boirds, will you'se put a lid on it? We's trying to sleep heah."

Jack put his head down and groaned. "Ugh, Race put an egg in your shoe and beat it."

"Race" responded by throwing a dirty sock out the window at Jack's head.

"He's right Jack, it is getting late. My family will probably be worried sick."

"Stay here tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"Noo, wit da goils. They won't hurtcha."

I pondered this. On the one hand it was late and I was tired, and to be honest, I really was not in the mood to hear my family scream at me for running off and bringing shame on them. Jack seemed like he lived so wild, and so free and from the sound of it he was offering me the same.

"There's nothing left for you back there" he said gently, "You'se need to do things you want and forget everyone else."

"Hmm…"

"So is dat a yes?"

"It's a yes."

He broke into a grin. "Dat's wonderful. I'se can't wait to spend more time toggdah. And foist thing tomorrah we'll take care of you'se family. Well, second actually. Need to get papes foirst."

"Fine by me." I said looking around.

"Oh, right. I gotta show you wheres to go."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. This poor boy had it bad.

Jack led the way chattering on about all the adventures we'd have as newsies and then quietly brought up Santa Fe once again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Any One of Us_

_Chapter Five_

_Disclaimer: Yes, you caught me. I'm keeping all the Newsies hostage under my bed and I don't plan to ever release them to the public. Mine, all mine. Really now.. I own nothing, the newsies aren't mine, I'm not making any money and I can assure you this is just for fun. Anyone you don't recognize belongs to me however, but I'm easygoing and will share! As always, please send me feedback, any feedback! But please, no flames. _

I forgot to mention in my last chapter, I do not own "Lady in Red" and I'm sorry if there was any confusion. Ok, on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jack led the way chattering on about all the adventures we'd have as newsies and then quietly brought up Santa Fe once again.**

Jack led me downstairs so I could sign the ledger for the night as I searched my dress for the non-existent pockets for the money needed. Jack explained that the first night was always free and then five cents per night after that. (Note, I don't know how much they were really charged. If anyone can correct me, please do so.) Five cents. Five whole cents. It was probably half a day's work in the days of these boys and suddenly I felt very guilty over the 6 dollars I had in my jewelry box at home.

"Kloppy, dis 'ere is Harriet. She's gonna be stayin wit us for awhile. Harriet, dis is Kloppman, he keeps us all in line."

"Not that you need it Cowboy. You're a perfect saint. How do you do Miss? Please, Please sign in and we'll get you settled." he said pushing a book over to me. I looked over the names and reached for the pen.

"You know how to write?" he asked

"Of course I do." and showed it by signing my name neatly in the book.

"Well dat's all settled, I'm gonna take her upstairs and show's her around."

"6 o'clock Cowboy." Then to me, "Goodnight sweetie. Don't let him keep you up too late."

"I won't Mr. Kloppman, good night."

"He's not bad once ya get to know 'im," Jack explained walking behind me with his hands on my shoulders guiding me up the stairs. "He's like a fadder. Tough, but fair. What was your fadder like?"

The crossroads. The point of no return. Do I tell him that my father, my real father was a wonderful man but who eventually passed away leaving my family and I alone and with nothing? It was to save us all my mother remarried, and the man is terrible. Stern to us, believes in physical punishment, and was such a contrast from my father that my mother has secretly dreamed of divorcing him for years, but has never found the willpower to go through with it. How do I tell that to Jack?

"Oh, I'll tell you later." Yes, I know it's cowardly but it wasn't the right time. Walking up the stairs in a lodging house? No.

Jack accepted this and opened a door across from what I was guessing was the boys' rooms judging from the snoring. "It's the same as ours, only you'se got the bigger bathroom. I'se guess goils take up more space."

"Now if you hadn't been nice to me, I would have smacked you for that."

He smiled. "Ooh, so we have a goil who wants to be equal huhh?"

Damn Right.

"You're darn tooting."

"I'se can do dat."

Good.

"So's um anyway, pick any bed and den I'll be back in a few minutes."

I picked a top bunk across from the window so I could look out and see the moon. As a child, whenever I couldn't sleep, I'd sit by the window and just stare at the moon for hours and try to imagine what my life would be like as I got older. I don't know what made me pick that bed, perhaps the familiarity of childhood and how much I miss. The room was emptier then I thought it would be. There was the girl I'd met earlier at the party, a 3 others. Where was everyone? They couldn't be out on the town, wouldn't Kloppman have set a curfew?

"Are you'se decent?"

No, I couldn't be. I had literally the clothes on my back. "I guess so."

"Good, 'cause I'm coming in."

"You may." and he did. "Here," he said throwing clothes at me, "I'se thought you would need these."

"That's very observant of you."

Jack pretended to look hurt and I poked him in the leg. "I was only kidding, it was a joke."'

"I know."

"Did you really know that Jack, or are you just saying you do."

"Sayin" Jack said trying not to laugh, "But I'se thought I could cover."

During all of this, and mind you without my consent, Jack had climbed up to my bunk and was now sitting against the headboard while I was off to the side with one leg curled under and one hanging off the side.

"I'se know what you're thinking."

"And what's that?"

"Why am I up here."

Yes, I was thinking it, but I wasn't going to make an issue out of it. He was doing nothing wrong.

"Well, now that you brought it up; yes I was thinking that."

"Simple answer," he paused. _I want to be with you, I don't want to leave you. _"You'se get tired of all dat standing."

"Makes sense."

"So's can I stay?"

"For now."

Good Lord, if my family knew I was starting to like this cocky, but yet extremely handsome, but yet again newsboy, they would throw me to the lions. I'm sure this wasn't what they had planned out for my future.

I looked at Jack who had moved down on the bed to lay down. He opened his arms and I wriggled my way into them.

_Screw what my family thinks._

I still had my own mind to answer to, but I figured I'd deal with it in the morning. Right now, I was happy.

_Daddy, if you could help me out here I promise I'll be good forever. If you and God could make him want me, I'd be forever grateful_

_Please God, make her look past the newsie image and really love me, I promise to never give anyone a hard time anymore._

_Amen._

_Amen._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know there's more of you out there in computer land, so why aren't you all reviewing? sad

I need your feedback, either you love it or hate it. I don't know unless you tell me and the only way that happens is if you click that little button. So pleaseee


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yesss I have returned. I haven't gone and jumped off any bridges, so everyone be happy LoL. Please let me know if you like this, it takes two seconds. Special thanks to those who are actually reading.

_Any One of Us_

_Chapter Six_

_Disclaimer: Yes, you caught me. I'm keeping all the Newsies hostage under my bed and I don't plan to ever release them to the public. Mine, all mine. Really now.. I own nothing, the newsies aren't mine, I'm not making any money and I can assure you this is just for fun. Anyone you don't recognize belongs to me however, but I'm easygoing and will share! As always, please send me feedback, any feedback! But please, no flames. _

_**Daddy, if you could help me out here I promise I'll be good forever. If you and God could make him want me, I'd be forever grateful**_

_**Please God, make her look past the newsie image and really love me, I promise to never give anyone a hard time anymore.**_

_**Amen.**_

_**Amen.**_

Harriet wiggled around trying to imagine the best position to be close to Jack, but yet not look eager or awkward. The bed wasn't very big, thankfully, making her job easier. She finally settled on laying her head against his arm and keeping her body as far away as possible. She eyed the bedroom, which seemed to have closed in on them. What was she going to do with herself? How was she going to get away with this?

She looked at Jack, oblivious to the world. She could have lit a firecracker inside his nostrils and it still wouldn't wake him up. Her father was the same way. It worked out rather well for her as a child, she would own the house and run free late at night.

She wondered what her family was doing right now. If they were missing her, if they were throwing a good riddance party, or if they were plain indifferent to the fact that she might never ever come back.

In his sleep, Jack wrapped his arm around her tigher, thus pulling her closer. Now her head was in proportian with his chest.

"Jack are you awake?"

Silence.

"Jack I can't move,"

A slight smile.

Biting her lower lip, Harriet turned her attention outside the window and smiled when an idea came into her head. "Jack, there's fifty dollars just lounging next to you."

"It's mine, I'se earned it, I'se just managed to misplace it" Jack shot up in the bed and twisted his head around looking for his missing 50.

"Suree you did big boy, but now that I got your attention…"

"That wasn't very nice youse knows."

"I know, but you didn't leave me much of a choice."

"Where's me money?"

"I don't have your money, I was only kidding you."

Jack hemmed and hawed turning over on his side and pulling the pillow over his head is disgust. That was a dirty trick and he had every right to be put out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would affect you this much"

"Yeahs, dats right. Youse didn't think. We's live day by day 'ere. We gets no steady pay like everyones else."

"I know." Damn he was making her feel so guilty. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

Jack was still hiding under the pillow trying the hardest he knew how not to show Harriet his pain. It wasn't his way of doing things. Yes he may be poor, but he also had a whole lot of pride, and anything that could threaten that pride must be dealt with; even if it's the way of a child.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"Lemme sleep. We'se gotta get up soon."

"Jack don't you dare sleep in the middle of this and let me continue to feel like scum."

"I'se tired."

"No you are not, now let's talk."

"Tomorrowh."

This was not going to work, they could be at this all night and not get anywhere. "Fine, tomorrow it is. I'm going to hold you to that."

5 minutes later Harriet was sitting up looking him up and down. She knew what she could do! She could and would walk a mile in his shoes. It's the only fair thing, right?

Of course it is.

She poked him in the side and he turned around and glared at her. "You poked madame?"

"Ooh shush, I have an idea!"

"And it's important enough to poike me?"

"Yes."

Jack stared at her, waiting for her to continue. He took in her ruffled blonde hair. _It looks better that way_, he noted remembering how he saw her before with not a strand out of place. Her green eyes shone and glittered in the moonlight as she rambled off her plan that she was expecting he was listening to. She looked so much better in the simple nightshirt versus that stuffy dress she was stuck in before, and he realized she was more at ease-- talking to him like a friend for instance instead of the worthless good for nothing street rat that he's been called. His heart dropped to his stomach as he realized he could fall for this girl. A beautiful, rich, sarcastic, um- rich girl. How would it ever work? Easy... He doubted it ever could.

"…So what do you think? Do you like it?"

"Umm, like what?"

"Jackk" she sighed, "You didn't listen to a word I said did you?"

"Well…I…"

Harriet took his hands and whispered excitedly, "I want to be a newsie!"

Please R&R.. Thankies!


	7. Chapter 7

_Any One of Us_

_Chapter Seven_

_Disclaimer: Yes, you caught me. I'm keeping all the Newsies hostage under my bed and I don't plan to ever release them to the public. Mine, all mine. Really now.. I own nothing, the newsies aren't mine, I'm not making any money and I can assure you this is just for fun. Anyone you don't recognize belongs to me however, but I'm easygoing and will share! As always, please send me feedback, any feedback! But please, no flames. _

_Harriet took his hands and whispered excitedly, "I want to be a newsie!"_

Jack gazed at her in disbelief. Had he heard correctly? She wanted to be a newsie. Don't get him wrong of course, he was thrilled. He had a desire for this girl after all, but it wasn't every day that one of "Them" turned to the other side.

"Why?" was all he asked. _Ugh Brilliant Jack, brilliant. _

Harriet's eyes glazed over, "What? You don't want me to?"

"No, no, I'se do, but it's real dangerous an' long hours an' youse a goil."

"Then why do you do it, Jack?"

"Because I can't do nottin else."

Silence settled between them as Jack's last statement hung in the air. Harriet was sure he could do other things ,heck he could even write for a paper after having so much experience selling one. _He would make a good reporter_, she thought. _He's the kind of person where you just want to talk to him and leave nothing out._

"What's me being a girl have to do with it?"

"Huh?"

Harriet repeated the question, slower this time.

"Oh, well we'se never had one before."

"Oh, well then what about everyone else here?"

"Never had one before willingly."

"Nice recovery."

"Really though," Jack said taking her by the arm and leading her outside to the roof, "Dose goils got the same speech I'se givin you. Only from Skittery."

"Who?" Harriet asked casually leaning against the fire escape looping her arm through it.

"Don't worry, you'll meet 'im in a few hours."

She nodded; accepting his answer. "So is everybody here dangerous?"

"Nah, we'se lambs. Nevah hurt a fly."

"I'll watch my back then."

"No need. You'se got me. I'se even bettah." Jack announced, puffing up his chest, taking a cue from Spot.

"My my Jack, is there no end to your ego?"

"Nope!"

"In that case…my hero" Harriet fell backwards into his arms sarcastically.

Jack smiled and caught her and held her tight. His head leaned against hers and he longed to kiss her. To him, it was the perfect time.

No… he kicked himself mentally. You could do better..

"So, ah is dere anything youse need from back at your house?"

"No," she shook her head against him, "We couldn't get there anyway."

"Night guards?"

"More like New Jersey."

Jack's eyes widened. She may as well told him China. He knew lot of newsies, but none so far off in New Jersey that might be willing to offer a hand or a bed along the way.

"How'd ya get all da way over heah?"

"Carriage."

He figured as much. There was no way anyone would walk the journey. He started down the fire escape pausing for a moment as he decided where to jump down. "Are youse coming?"

Harriet fumbled for a start scraping her elbow in the process. She made her way down the rickety steps slowly, before crash landing on the street.

_Oh way to go.. That was graceful. _

She twisted her head trying to find view of Jack, whom she prayed did not witness her lack of fire escape climbing ability. Luckily for her, his head was down studying something in his hands.

"I'm here."

"Awlright, let's go." He put the paper back in his pocket and started to walk while Harriet trotted along beside him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Well that didn't tell her much. That could mean anything from the Taj Mahal to the bottom of a sewer.

"Shh just relax," Jack whispered, "let's go for a walk."

"Alright, where to?"

"You ask a lot of questions doll."

"I know.. It's not the most positive trait but it's alright I guess."

"Where I'se come from the goils went along with every'ting."

"That's harsh! I'm still a woman Jack.. That hasn't been taken away from me, at least not yet."

There was no further commentary from either party. Jack pulled her back against the wall and gave her a kiss that would tame her heart and hopefully, with a little luck, make her his girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow I'm so teribly sorry for the long wait! I guess the Newsies kick wore off for a bit, causing me to shut down any writing. Anyway, thank you to everyone who helped pull me back in, as a reward I made this one nice and long! Oh, and if you haven't already, go see The Dark Knight. Christian and Heath are amazing!!

Anyone of Us

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize, I'm not making any money off this. It's all for fun, blah blah blah.

Harriet broke away first and turned. Now the wall which she was previously against was to her side. She stared at Jack with raised eyebrows waiting for an explanation. Should she be angry? Feel violated? Slap him? She felt none of these things. Surprised, yes. Shocked, yes. But in no way did she fear for her life.

"We'se going to collect ya stuff", was all he said, sauntering ahead of her placing his cowboy hat back on his head. "I'se wanted it to kinda be a surprise."

Harriet tilted her head and opened her mouth to say something. Pure shock caused her to close it again. Was that all he had to say to her? After all that? No, she decided. She wasn't going anywhere until they had a talk. She leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms, staring at him coolly.

"Wat?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Why not? I'se doing dis for you ya know."

"Well that's all very sweet, but I'm still not going. Not yet anyway."

"Where do ya wanna go den?"

She didn't care, on the street was fine. Unless they got into a blow out argument no one would be the wiser.

"Jack, what was that about?"

"What?"

"Yesterday's evening edition. Don't fake it, you know damn well what!"

"I'se nevah heard a goil cuss before. Youse a little spitfire."

"Stay on topic please," Harriet countered uncrossing her arms. Someone had to take charge here, and it sure as hell didn't look like it was going to be him.

Jack shrugged. "You wanted it?" he tried.

Harriet shook her head no. It was the last thing on her mind.

"I'se wanted it?"

She shrugged. Maybe, who was she to say what he did or didn't want?

"Look, Jack. I'm not mad or anything, but you just don't come right out and kiss a girl, especially without knowing why."

A_h, you're not mad.. Wanna do it again?_ "I'se sorry."

Harriet bit back a smile and took a few steps closer to where he now stood. "It's perfectly fine. Besides, some girls go through many, many years waiting for this kind of bait to hold over a man. I just got mine early is all."

"What kinda bait?" Jack asked, rubbing his face.

"Oh you'll see" she replied patting his shoulder and skipping ahead. Had Jack been experienced, he would have seen that in truth, Harriet had absolutely no idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ja-aackk, how much further?" Harriet whined fanning herself with her hands. "It feels like we've been at this foreverrr."

Jack grunted. She was right, but the day the great Jack Kelly admitted his idea probably wasn't the best meant the day the Earth exploded. "I'se don't know.. You tell me."

"I'm not the one leading this expedition."

"Dis what?"

"This.. adventure."

"Doll, dis is ya territory. I ain't nevah been to Joisey."

"I ain't, I mean I've never been hiking it in the dark."

_I hate walking!_ Harriet thought bitterly. _Whoever invented feet was a real a-hole._

"Jackkk" she tried again, "Maybe we should just ask somebody!"

"Nah, we'se don't need to. Ever'thing is fine."

"Is not!" she argued running up to him. "We're lost and you know it."

"We are not lost. We know 'xactly where we are... We ju't don't know wha' everyting else is. We'se don't needs help, we ain't stupid."

"No I never said we were, but please Jack. I'm cold, I'm tired, and I want to get this over with."

"Want me to carry ya?"

Harriet stiffened. She may be tired, but she wasn't weak. "That's not what I meant!"

Jack chuckled, it was fun to rile her up. "Are all youse richies like dat?"

"Like...what?"

"Easy to, aw excuse me, but piss off?"

She shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. Men, maybe. The stress of having to provide for a family and work non stop. Women, I suppose having to marry into the right type of family and produce the kids. I guess so, yes" she agreed.

"What about you?" he asked, as they turned onto Grace Ave, Harriet leading by instinct.

"What about me?" she echoed.

"Are you easy to piss off?"

"What do you think?"

Jack grinned. "I'se think no way. But I'se do t'ink you use your uh, position to keep everyone gone."

"Gone?"

"Away."

"I mean, youse easy to tawk to when youse guard is down. I like dat."

Harriet never even realized it. Did she really keep a wall up with him? She didn't think so, she was only trying to... protect herself.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry if I've been rude or cruel. I didn't even realize it."

"Youse think I'd leave ya, huh?"

"No!"

He looked at her gently.

"Maybe... a little."

"Youse one of us now, we'se family. I ain't going nowhere, I promise."

"Wow," Harriet shook her head and smiled, trying to lighten up the somber mood they had created. "Good to know we'll never be alone."

Jack smiled and nodded and resumed walking with her.

"Oh, by the way Kelly?"

"Hmm?"

"That kiss wasn't half bad."


End file.
